Homeward
by Kemino Sury
Summary: The path to war is winding. The path to victory is long. They carry you far from home. Yet the ReikaiTantei must face the roads’ winding if they are to save the three worlds from civil war and collapse. Rising tides draw lines across the Makai, awakening
1. Wind May Blow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. In no way to I lay claim to the characters or plot from this anime. However all original characters are of my own creation and are not to be copied without my permission.

* * *

"Speech" _'thoughts' _

_**Flashbacks**__ dreams Narration_

* * *

__Rating: R for language, light gore, and some situations, which are inappropriate for children.

* * *

Homeward

* * *

Summary: "Not going home is already like death." - E. Catherine Tobler

The path to war is winding. The path to victory is long. They carry you far from home. Yet the ReikaiTantei must face the roads' winding if they are to save the three worlds from civil war and collapse. Rising tides draw lines across the Makai, awakening rifts between clans. The human world turns to their weapons. Spirit World faces King Enma's wrath. Peace is far off and gone yet tangible even as the end draws ever nearer.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wind may Blow

* * *

"_When the sun sets, what do you see?"_

_An African plain leapt into view from darkness. The sun blazed along the ground, turning red as it slowly began its descent for the night. Grasses waved in the wind, life apparent everywhere one turned. Animals of every shape and color faded in the deepening red light._

"_When the stars blaze, what do you see?"_

_Ice covered land stretched in every direction, submerged in the deepest of nights. Stars, countless pinpricks of light danced overhead. Comets danced across the sky, streaks of light appearing and flickering out of life._

"_When the wind sings to you, what do you hear?"_

_Mountains rose to the sky, winds tearing along their sides. It howled, drowning out all sounds, even thought. Barren land stretched, patches of snow throwing dark stone in sharp contrast._

"_I see life. I see endless beauty. I see your world. My own is gone…faded from memory. Yet I am still here. I watch and wait, wishing to see my home, my people. I wish to return."_

_Flames licked along the edge of sight, the mountains crumbling. The darkness of night, star-studded peace, burst into light as red flames tore across the land. The sunset flickered and died, throwing all into darkness as flames raced to destroy all life._

"_Yet I cannot leave. Your world...for all its beauty. For all its life. Will die. But yours isn't the only one in danger." _

_The Makai came into view. Red skies, jagged mountains, choked forests, and black rivers stretched as far as any one mortal could see. Suddenly cracks began to form, the land tearing apart. The ground groaned, crying out as it was torn asunder._

_Spirit World's Palace and River stood still. Then wind roared, buffeting the structure. The Palace shook then fell, shattering and falling. The river twisted in on itself, the water rushing out of its banks. _

"_All shall fade from memory. All shall die. But you…you can hear me. You must stop this. You must prevent this destruction. Gather them. Stop this. Or your world shall fade. Your salvation is my own, my return to home."_

Kuwabara jolted awake. Sweat streaming down his face and neck. He sat bolt upright in his bed, starring around his room. "Wha-?" He blinked, running a hand through his orange hair. Blue flannel pajamas pulled at his arm, and he quickly unbuttoned the garment and tossed it aside, welcoming the cool air on his chest. "What was that?" 

He shook his head; blinking and brining back memories of how the land had looked...The stars above the arctic…the sunset on the Serengeti…The beauty had touched his soul. "But what was that voice talking about...that was so weird…"

Kazuma Kuwabara was a sensitive. Spirits had reached out to him for ages, wanting to make their presence known. Wanting to solve what kept their spirit from resting. Was this the case this time? The 'spirit' had seemed female, but sounded so tired…

"Never had one warn me the world was coming to an end…I need to talk to someone about it...this is weird…" He clambered out of bed, standing and reaching for a phone before he truly knew what he was doing…who was he going to call? "Yusuke…no. He'd laugh at me…Botan? No…she doesn't have a phone…Genkai? No…She'd beat me for waking her up…" He glanced quickly at the clock. 2:34…"Kurama…Yeah. He'll know what to do." Without a further thought he dialed.

Page break

An hour later…3:35…AM.

Kurama stood in the dark. He shrugged into his brown jacket, tucking his hands in pockets as an afterthought against the fall chill. Shaking his head once to clear it. Sleep still permeated his mind, sluggish thoughts surfacing in his mind. Kuwabara had sworn fervently it was important. As much as the Youko had hated crawling out of his warm bed to end up standing in the middle of the park's wooded area in the middle of the night, something in the teens' voice had stirred him. Kuwabara was genuinely concerned. The red head sighed. "All right…Go through the dream again Kuwabara, try to keep strictly to details."

Kuwabara took a deep breath; wearing only a t-shirt and jeans by all appearances he looked chilled. "Well, it was a woman talking to me. She seemed really sad…or maybe just tired. But anyway she kept asking me what I thought about how the world looked. First there was Africa and this field where lions, zebras, and these deer things were living. But the sun was setting and it was beautiful. Like the most beautiful thing I saw. Then there was the North pole of maybe the South Pole…" At this the teen seemed confused. Trying to recall exactly. There were stars above him so it was North Pole...right? He blinked, dark eyes landing on Kurama's face. The other redhead didn't seem to care. "Oh, but anyway. She showed me these stars. There were millions of them and they were moving above me and shining on the ocean. Then it changed all the sudden...these mountains-"

Kurama sighed. "Kuwabara this sounds like a geography lesson. Perhaps you're dreaming of school-" He was getting impatient. Getting drug out of bed at odd hours wasn't his forte. Normally a patient person, in fact he was generally the epitome of patience. However the thought that Kuwabara had perhaps been dreaming up an old geography lesson was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"No. Look you don't understand. She was asking me what I thought of them because they're about to be blown up. She said something about the end of the world coming but it's not just the human world. She showed me demon world getting torn to shreds- chunks of dirt flying everywhere. And Spirit world is going to get torn apart too… 'Cept is gets knocked over by the wind which is just weird…"

Emerald eyes blinked. Fire. Earth. Wind. The three aggressive elements…"Did she say when this would happen?"

Kuwabara looked immensely pleased Kurama seemed to suddenly take him seriously. "No. But she said I could hear her. I could 'gather them' and save everyone."

Kurama stood, in the cold, at 3 something AM, in the park and seriously considered what Kuwabara was babbling about. The teen was a sensitive. More so than most demons. If a wanton spirit did know something of what was about to happen…perhaps…"We need to talk to Genkai first. Perhaps she can help us get more information. She could perhaps even aid us in finding this 'woman' again." He looked thoughtful. The three aggressive elements destroying the three worlds…perhaps it was a metaphor…in either case…he looked at Kuwabara. "Nothing can be done tonight. Go home and we can get everyone together and to Genkai's first thing in the morning."

"You believe me?"

"Yes. Something strikes me as odd…but if you have any more dreams, try your best to get this Spirit's name, and when she thinks all of this is supposed to come about."

Kuwabara nodded. "Got it. Thanks Kurama."

Both boys departed, heading towards their respective homes.

Page break

Ko-Enma stirred in his sleep, reaching out with his hands for sweets the danced through his slumbering thoughts. The prince's room was dark, save for the open window. A full bed rested near this window, at the foot of which was a cradle. Ko-Enma, though known to sleep in the full bed, had settled for the cradle on this particular occasion. The toddler form causing the white cradle to rock slowly, soothingly.

White curtains danced in a light breeze. The air turning chilly at first, and then quickly shifting to a humid and stifling weight. Ko-Enma stirred, his pacifier shifting. One brown eye opened, looking towards the window. A dark night sky, typical of the Spirit World, shown through the opening. "George…close the window. It's hot…"

Nothing…

"Damn it, ogre! Close the window!" The prince-ling rolled over in his crib, sulking at the lack of attention.

Still nothing…

"George!" He sat up quickly, anger plastered across his face. His room was empty. George's corner was bare. He chewed his binki and then huffed, climbing out of his crib. Once he was standing on the floor he changed forms, the teenager quickly strolling to the window. He reached up to close it, grasping the sill.

The wind roared into life, throwing Ko-Enma back from the window and against the larger bed. He scrambled to stand, blinking back tears at the sudden impact.

Darkness enveloped a figure, now perched on his windowsill. White cloth wrapped over all skin, allow slits for the eyes… dark eyes…no light reflected in their depths.

Ko-Enma swallowed, stilling his movements. Sweat trickled down his back. What was going on? What demon would dare attack him? "Who-?"

Wind howled through out the chamber, the windowpanes shattering, and the bed crashing into the wall opposite.

Page break

Not bad for a starting chapter, ne? there will be OC characters present but I'm desperately trying to keep the story focused on the boys. Review?!??!?


	2. Asurha of the Inari

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. In no way to I lay claim to the characters or plot from this anime. However all original characters are of my own creation and are not to be copied without my permission.

* * *

"Speech" _'thoughts' /telepathy/_

_**Flashbacks**__ dreams Narration  
_

* * *

Rating: R for language, light gore, and some situations, which are inappropriate for children.

* * *

Homeward

* * *

Summary: "I know how men in exile feed on dreams of hope." - Aeschylus

The path to war is winding. The path to victory is long. They carry you far from home. Yet the ReikaiTantei must face the roads' winding if they are to save the three worlds from civil war and collapse. Rising tides draw lines across the Makai, awakening rifts between clans. The human world turns to their weapons. Spirit World faces King Enma's wrath. Peace is far off and gone yet tangible even as the end draws ever nearer.

* * *

Chapter 2: Asurha of the Inari

* * *

Yusuke yawned, jaw popping after a moment at the length of the yawn. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "So…why are we here?" He looked around Genkai's 'living room' at the temple, each of his friends sitting on mats in a circle. Kurama and Kuwabara were seemingly the only ones not confused. Hiei was of course, nowhere to be found.

Genkai looked curious but sipped her tea nonchalantly. Yukina was busying herself brewing more but didn't seem all too interested in the conversation.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara then took the responsibility of speaking. "Genkai, perhaps you could start. Could you explain the concept of aggressive and protective elements?"

From behind her tea cup Genkai' arched an eyebrow. She set the cup down and sighed. "All right…I'm curious what this has to do with squat but fine. There are five elements, as you all know. Earth. Fire. Water. Wind. And Spirit. Earth, fire, and wind are called aggressive elements due to their controlling and oftentimes destructive natures. Water and spirit are called protective because of their life based actions. It's an ancient concept that can easily be argued and dismissed." She shook her head, withered face looking tired, more so than she ever had. Yusuke looked at her with concern, the thought of her age dawning on him. But even as he felt compassion her head snapped up, the same old 'take on all hell' grandma appearing and glaring at Kurama. "What does that have to do with Kuwabara's dream?"

Yusuke blinked. "What dream?"

Kuwabara looked solemn and crossed his arms. "Well, a spirit sensed that I was the strongest human so she came to me to tell me the world was going end. She gave me the responsibility of getting everyone together to save it."

Yusuke twitched. "Kurama…what is he talking about?"

"Kuwabara had a vision. A spirit, he guesses female, showed him the destruction of all the worlds. Each by one of the aggressive elements. The human world fell to fire. The demon world by earth. And the Spirit world torn by wind."

Genkai looked first from Kurama to Kuwabara. "Did she say anything else?"

"Somethin' about our salvation being hers…and how she wanted to go back to her own world…it was strange. She didn't seem human…" Kuwabara scratched his chin in thought.

Genkai took another sip of tea.

Yusuke sighed. "So what can we do? Not like we have any leads or anything…this 'spirit' need to give more information before anyone could do anything. Otherwise its like some kinda goose chaise."

Kurama looked at Kuwabara. "If this spirit is right then we'll see something soon. I believe the elements are a metaphor. The human world destroyed by fire. Fire could easily be anger, hatred. The Makai is torn apart by earth. Perhaps there's a rift being created between the demons. As for Spirit world…" He looked at the floor. "That I cannot decide upon."

Genkai considered his comment. Then she nodded. "I think you're right. That would seem to be logical enough."

Yusuke jerked upright. "Anyone else hear Botan just then?" He looked around, everyone regarding him oddly. "Guess not…okay then…"

Suddenly Botan's shrill voice broke through the temple. Yusuke looked smug, as if to say 'I told you so'. "Yusuke? Genkai? Hello?"

Genkai sighed. "In here Botan!"

The Ferry girl appeared, kimono in slight disarray, as was her hair. She looked windswept and flushed. Her eyes, large and bright were by all appearances, on the verge of tears. "It's. Horrible…Ko-Enma's…She stood shakily upright, clutching her oar in tight, white knuckled hands. "Ko-Enma-sama's hurt. Yusuke you have to help me find out what happened. And Kurama, Kuwabara…please…"

Yusuke stood suddenly, appearing beside her. Gently he wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders, supporting her. "Slow down Botan. Tell us what happened."

She nodded stiffly and swallowed. "I better sit down…Not sure if I can keep standing. I've been trying to find everyone."

She walked to a tatami mat and sat down with Yusuke's help. Shaking slightly she looked at each quickly, licking her lips. "George heard something last night in Ko-Enma's bed room. It sounded like a horrible crash so he went to check…the window was destroyed, the bed was just wooden splinters…Ko-Enma was unconscious and lying in the floor…He hasn't woken up or moved. Also, he hasn't changed forms. He's still in his teenager form and it's been hours. That's never happened before...It usually wears him out so much…"

Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Ko-Enma's bedroom is floors above the ground. And through the window like that? Almost sounds like…"

Kurama nodded. "Wind demon…"

Botan blinked. "That's what most of the ogres thought too…" She looked around suddenly. "What's going on? Why is everyone here anyways?"

Genkai sighed, standing stiffly. She walked to one of the bookshelves the lined an inner wall. "To put it simply. The worlds are coming to an end." She reached up, a withered hand grasping a book. She opened it, flipping pages absent-mindedly. "When all was created, a balance was formed. Think a pendulum swinging back and forth." She closed the book, setting it on the floor. "Everything must end. Perhaps it's simply this world's time. But, if Kuwabara's spirit somehow sees a way out then it would seem the end is coming before it's meant to." She reached for another book and grabbed a dark blue one. "Here we are." She walked towards them, setting the book on the table before them. She opened it, turning decisively to a page. "Look at this."

Kurama blinked, green eyes running along the words present below a sketch. What is this exactly?"

"The mirror. It's used to communicate between the living and the dead. It's made of pure silver, poor reflective surface but it branches between life and death."

Yusuke blinked. "What's the point of this? Botan can bring this spirit to us right?" He looked at Botan.

Genkai shook her head. "No. I would think this Spirit isn't human. More than likely she's not demon either. Such mortal entities couldn't predict something like this. No. She's older."

Kurama looked at her. "You're thinking pre-history? A soul that's been adrift for so long, it's seen this coming for centuries. But why contact us now?"

Botan blinked. "Well, a spirit can't just go to whatever world they please and talk to anyone…they have to have a guide. Plus they have to find someone who can even hear the-"

All eyes went to Kuwabara. Yusuke sniggered. "Wow. Pickings must've been slim…"

Kuwabara grinned. "See! I told you! She trusted me!"

Genkai rolled her eyes skyward, muttering something. "In any case…you'll need this mirror to talk to her. Otherwise you'll have to constantly put him to sleep."

Botan looked around alarmed. "But what about Ko-Enma?"

Yusuke waved a hand. "I'll clue her in later. So, grandma, where's the mirror?"

Genkai sighed. "Must I tell you everything?" She glared towards Kurama. "You, tell them where it is, or get it yourself, whatever the case just do it quickly."

Kurama nodded. "I'll retrieve the mirror. I…acquired it some time ago. I'll have it here by nightfall." He stood, departing without another word.

Genkai looked at Yusuke and Botan. "Tell her quickly…and out of here. I'd like to read and drink tea in somewhat peace in my own home…"

Yukina shook her head and smiled, standing and straightening her kimono. "If Kurama and everyone will be around, I'll start something to eat."

Botan and Yusuke nodded, quickly leaving to go outside.

Page break

Hiei paced.

Pacing was a human habit, a symbol of their wasteful ways and attempts at abusing their own weak amounts energy.

Hiei despised humans.

Yet he paced.

He was standing in Mukuro's castle fortress of a home. He was standing in his home really…his home. The thought made him stand still, and then he shook his head roughly to clear it. Such sentimental bullshit was a distraction. He continued pacing.

The hallway, which he was walking a hole in, was stone and so, devoid of any warmth or décor. It led to Mukuro's chambers and his own. Along with the main connection between the other large rooms meant for guests or assemblies. One such room, Mukuro was having a lengthy discussion with 'ambassadors' fro other demon lords. Normally Hiei would have been present. However business of patrolling and drilling had kept him away, his appearance coming some hour or so after the meeting within had begun. Mukuro, the bionic ruler of her own part of the Makai, would not tolerate an interruption. It irked him but he was late and therefore would have to wait…wait.

Hiei paced, boots gruffly thudding along the corridor.

Suddenly a large wooden door opened and Mukuro stepped through. She wore a simple outfit of dark purple with silver stitching that formed a robe of sorts. It set off her pale skin, setting fire to her hair. She looked to her right, glancing at Hiei. "I could hear you pacing…Really Hiei, patience would suit you fine."

The fire youkai snorted. "How went the meeting?" He fell into step with her, the two of them heading down the hall towards her chambers. She seemed worn, sweat glistening along her forehead. It was hot. For him it was comfortable but other demons had found the heat to be excruciating. For whatever reason the Makai had turned into an oven, the red sky only adding to the heat and atmosphere.

Mukuro sighed heavily, opening the door into her room and slamming it shut heatedly after he had entered. Hiei arched an eyebrow, nearly asking where her own 'patience' was but thought better of it.

"Not very well actually. The other demon lords are facing the same problems we are. Heat. Exhaustion. Strange attitudes running through troops at the drop of a hat. Also there are rumors of something else…something that you mind find of interest." She wiped her forehead, removing her clothing and standing before him in a simply tank top and black leggings. Her eyes met his evenly, watching his expression carefully. "The Koorime are dying. Reports are swarming in about it. The heat is destroying them, slowly but surely. The weakest have fallen from the island, or perhaps were thrown. It's hard to say."

No reaction. Hiei's face remained passive. "Permission to leave."

She blinked, nearly telling him 'hell no'. With the strangeness surrounding her own kingdom she needed his strength. But the reply caught in her throat, she paused. He wanted to go check for himself? No. He would believe her own reports surely. Perhaps it was obligations to the friends in the human world. She waved a hand. "Fine. But don't stay gone very long Hiei. I have need of you."

He nodded once, and then flickered out of sight, as he was apt to do.

Mukuro simply shook her head, turning to write out orders on her desk.

Page break.

Darkness was settling over the hills around Genkai's temple. City lights danced around in the distance, all seemingly well. But the air was heavy. Clouds on the horizon threatened with a storm. But rain hadn't made an appearance as of yet. Instead, a breeze blew, hot and humid.

Kurama walked up the steps before the temple, coming to the top holding a small parcel in his hands. He looked much as he had that morning, though there was perhaps a faint glimmer in his eyes, traces of gold betraying the form he had taken recently. "Yusuke?"

The dark haired teen stuck his head of the temple. "Hi there. On time as always, eh Kurama?" Yusuke flashed a grin, beckoning inside. "We've been trying to get Kuwabara to go to sleep but he can't with Yukina running around." Brown eyes rolled. "He's friggin' ridiculous."

"Well, with this, that won't be necessary, hopefully." Kurama unwrapped a small mirror slowly. A perfect circle of silver appeared, the face smooth with rivulets and pears decorating the edges. "A far cry from the mirror you once wanted to fight more for, ne, Yusuke?"

He chuckled in answer. "Yeah. Come on."

Both boys ducked inside as small raindrops began to fall outside. The living room was well lit by small candle lamps on the table and two windowsills. Genkai was sitting much where they had left her the morning before. She sipped a bowl of soup and eyeballed them as they entered. "Botan is resting. And Yukina and Kuwabara are cooking. However I wouldn't suggest eating any of it. Kuwabara is a horrible cook and Yukina can't pay attention with him around." Despite the gruffness in her voice the older lady seemed to find amusement. "Kuwabara! Yukina! Kurama is here."

The kitchen suddenly was host to a few clangs, a loud 'Kazuma' and the sound of something breaking. After a moment Yukina and Kuwabara appeared, both looking slightly damp and Yukina furiously scrubbing a dark spot on the front of her powder blue kimono.

Genkai sighed. "All right Kurama, set the mirror on the table and let Kuwabara put his hand on it. We'll see if she comes."

Kurama did as instructed, watching the silver surface carefully. Kuwabara in turn placed his hand hesitantly over the mirror.

Nothing happened.

Yusuke groaned. "Now what?"

"Have patience Yusuke." Kurama was starring intently at the silver, green eyes melding with the silver and reflecting back eerily. Kuwabara swallowed.

Outside the open door rain continued to poor, though Hiei stood just outside on the porch, watching closely him self. Upon looking to see that Yukina was safe he settled for watching what the others were up to.

Kuwabara sighed, watching the mirror intently. His own reflection stared back. His face the same as always. However as he watched his eyes changed, turning purple. His face slowly altered until a woman stared back, white hair settling along her face and neck. She seemed beautiful, though otherworldly. Delicate eyebrows arched. "Why is it I am called?"

"Guys! It's her! It's Her! I know that voice!" He looked up to each person, glowing. Then he looked down. She was gone…"Hey!"

Kurama gently grabbed Kuwabara's hand, catching his eyes and nodding to his left. In the doorway stood the woman. Against the storm outside she seemed peaceful and ageless. Her skin was pale, white hair catching lighting's light and holding it. Her eyes were deep set and bottomless, deep pools of sorrow. She wore pale colored clothing, a faint red and purple kimono that settled on her form lightly. It stopped well above her knees allowing for easy movement. She stepped forward, sandals not making a sound on the wooden floors. "Why is it you call me?" She tilted her head, hair shifting lightly.

Kurama cleared his throat, touched by her beauty and sadness. She was an old spirit, older by far then him. In front of her the fox suddenly felt young and foolish, almost awkward. Green eyes reflected her face, mirroring her age. "We call you as you called to us. Do you remember the dream which you sent to Kuwabara, this human here?" He gestured to Kuwabara in turn.

Purple eyes didn't blink or falter, simply shifted slightly. "I have sent many dreams…cried out to so many souls. None take heed. None will listen. All shall fade…"

Her form seemed to flicker and Yusuke leapt to his feet. "We're listening! We're right here asking you, what can we do?"

She regarded him for the first time, walking toward him slowly. Yusuke sat on the opposite side of the table from yet she strode right through it, standing with her calves half submerged in the wood. Kuwabara gaped. "Who are you? You seem different."

"I'm Yusuke, a Spirit Detective for Ko-Enma. You came to Kuwabara in his sleep. The smart guy is Kurama. The old lady is Genkai. The girl is Yukina. Now, you know us, who are you?"

She blinked, turning suddenly and looking out the door. "And him out there?"

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked, noticing Hiei for the first time. "Oh. That's Hiei. Sorry didn't know he was there…"

She nodded. "My name is Asurha." She suddenly seemed more solid, less otherworldly.

Yusuke silently gave himself a pat on the back. Introducing everyone was an impulse; he didn't think it'd actually keep the spirit around. "All right Asurha. We're asking you. We don't want the world to end. None of the worlds. How do we stop it?"

She walked from the table, becoming more and more solid. She looked directly at Hiei. "The elements are out of balance. Hatred, Rivalries, and Change are tearing your worlds apart. The elements respond…the balance must be restored."

Kuwabara blinked. "How do we do that?"

Asurha shook her head. "Humans hate. They will destroy each other in hatred. Demons fight and shall kill each other. And Spirit World will crumble in answer. To save all, you must start with one." She reached one hand out to Hiei. "You, you have seen the demon world. The Makai is groaning beneath the weight of your fights. How is it there?"

Hiei flashed his fangs once, not liking the woman. She wasn't demon or human. She was strange. He settled himself to watching each of her movements carefully. "It's hot."

"And the demons? How are the demons?"

"They are falling prey to their basic impulses, fighting each other in ranks or randomly attacking whoever is nearby. They are aggressive." Hiei's voice cracked like a whip with malice.

Asurha nodded. "Spirit World, your Reikai, is crying out from the pressure in the human world and demon world. It will fall to the winds."

She looked at Yusuke. "You, this world, how does it feel?" She glanced at Kurama, expecting one of them to answer.

However Yukina's voice broke the answer. "It's crying…the animals are gone. And everything is just waiting…holding its breath."

Asurha nodded.

Hiei snarled. "That doesn't explain how we are to fix this? Where do we begin?"

She sighed, flickering in sight before solidifying again. "The purest of the elements have stepped back. Find their embodiments. They are trapped, crying out. Water rests in this world. Guarded by twins of the earth. Spirit rests in the Makai. Watched over by flames of wrath and anger." She closed her eyes. "I will offer my power when I can. But without form, there is little I can do."

Kurama blinked. "We can give you form."

"How?" seemed come from three directions at once.

Kurama nodded. "You died, when? If we can find that out Spirit World could grant you form, at least for a time."

Yusuke secretly pictured Ko-Enma having a stroke at the request...then again Ko-Enma was out. "We'll have to talk to Enma…He's a to hell with the consequences kind of guy. He might do that."

Asurha settled purple orbs on Yusuke. "I passed thousands of ages ago…Tell this Enma to search for Asurha of Inari." She vanished.

Yusuke exhaled and sat down with a thump. "Well…now what?"

Page break

End of Chapter 2


	3. And So Shall Fire Take you

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. In no way to I lay claim to the characters or plot from this anime. However all original characters are of my own creation and are not to be copied without my permission.

"Speech" _'thoughts' /telepathy/_

_**Flashbacks**__ dreams Narration___

Rating: R for language, light gore, and some situations, which are inappropriate for children.

Homeward

Summary: "Life's a voyage that's homeward bound." – Herman Melville

The path to war is winding. The path to victory is long. They carry you far from home. Yet the ReikaiTantei must face the roads' winding if they are to save the three worlds from civil war and collapse. Rising tides draw lines across the Makai, awakening rifts between clans. The human world turns to their weapons. Spirit World faces King Enma's wrath. Peace is far off and gone yet tangible even as the end draws ever nearer.

Chapter 3:And So Shall Fire Take you

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all stood in the Spirit World palace, waiting.

Yusuke shifted his weight, irritated at having to wait. Granted he was standing in King Enma's audience room and this was the God-King of all of Spirit World…but still…_'Come on…'_

After another long moment two large red doors opened at the end of the chamber. King Enma, standing some 7 or 8 feet tall strode in. Dressed in typical Spirit World regalia he was an imposing figure…or certainly would be. However the god appeared heart broken. He strode heavily towards his throne, climbing the three steps and sitting heavily, his posture slightly stooped.

Dark brown eyes landed on the four, jaw setting under the heavy beard. "Yusuke Urameshi. Kurama. Kazuma Kuwabara. Hiei…what do you want? My son is hurt, gravely injured by some damn demon. I've refused to see anyone." Enma tightened his hands into fists resting on the armrests of his chair.

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak but stopped for a moment. Enma's face was lined with grief, carry and worry etched in the forehead and around the eyes. Yusuke sighed. "We're to help."

"Help." A large breath came and was exhaled, turning into a small wind from the god. "Help? How? How can you help Ko-Enma? How can help any of this? You are four very strong fighters, and have given aid to Spirit World so many times…yet how can you help? This is beyond even a god's power."

Kurama stepped forward, glancing at Yusuke. "Agreed. This matter of both Ko-Enma's condition as well as the current state of the three worlds, even if not linked, would take a great deal of time to rectify. Who's to know if such an endeavor could even be accomplished?"

Enma looked at him warily, sitting taller. "Am I too assume, Youko, that you know what is wrong? Do you know why the winds have changed?"

Now it was Kuwabara's turn to speak and shook his head slightly, preparing him self. He was after all speaking to a god…however silly Ko-Enma was, this was a whole 'nother matter. This was King Enma! "Sir, uh…the elements are out of balance. You see, someone told us exactly what we could do to fix everything."

Brown eyes larger than Kuwabara's head rested on him skeptically. "And who would know such things? The ogres, record keepers, even spirits which Spirit World keeps as council do not know what is wrong and certainly do not know how to go about 'fixing everything'."

Kurama again leapt speak. "A Spirit came to Kuwabara. He is a sensitive, and spirits can easily communicate with him. This particular spirit is female, and has given us a tremendous amount of information-"

Enma cut him off with a wave of his hand. "What is her name? I will bring her here immediately. If some rogue spirit has eluded her afterlife so be it. If she knows of some method to rectifying this mess she had best speak with me."

Kurama nodded deeply. "Asurha of the Inari."

The god-king froze, looking at Kurama first with confusion and then with annoyance. "You joke. An Inari hasn't been heard from in 5,000 years or more. They are all dead and faded away by now. They're spirits aren't even in circulation any more."

Yusuke rocked on his heals and inwardly groaned. "White hair, purple eyes, short kimono, pale skin? Sound like an Inari? Or what about the fact she's about Hiei's height here? Oh and there's the fact she's powerful enough to flit back and forth between the worlds as she pleases? Which, I think, should be impossible?" The dark-haired teen glared back defiantly. "We know who we spoke to."

The air around them all seemed heavier suddenly, stifling and oppressive. Enma sighed, wiping his brow and muttering darkly. "Fine. If you claim to have spoken to her so be it. I'll call, and see if she is truly of the Inari."

The god stood stiffly, placing both massive hands before him. He turned his palms down and closed his eyes, humming slightly. The air moved in response, turning suddenly frigid. However light began to form around Enma's outstretched fingertips before engulfing his hands.

A flash of silver sparks answered a few feet in front of the throne, Asurha leaping into view. She stood stiffly, her back straight as a board.

Enma clapped his hands, dismissing the energy before he sat again, looking at the semi-solid form before him and the boys. "I was told you know of how to aid us."

Purple eyes blinked in answer and she took a step forward, becoming instantly whole. Her skin flashed pale, her hair answering with a glowing pristine white. She nodded once. "The elements are out of balance. Hatred, Rivalries, and Change are tearing your worlds apart. The elements respond…the balance must be restored."

Enma gravely stroked his beard and looked at her. "The Inari have been dead for thousands of years. I can see their race in you, yet how am I to believe you continue to exist? Your kind is dead, gone from this plane of existence. Why are you here?"

Purple eyes shimmering, her face's skin tinted pink by the light. She tilted her head. "Your salvation is my own."

Kuwabara blinked, remembering clearly what she had said before in his 'dream'. _**"**__**I see life. I see endless beauty. I see your world. My own is gone…faded from memory. Yet I am still here. I watch and wait, wishing to see my home, my people. I wish to return."**_

She continued. "I was left behind, to guide you all. This end, which you are facing, wasn't meant to be. It has been created and does not suit the Plan. I cannot allow it come to fruit. I have called to many, cried out in dreams for ages. Yet none have listened to my warnings. Until now." She turned on heal, leather sandals noiseless over the tiled floors. She walked before Kuwabara, looking at him intently. "I ask for form, High Enma. I ask for a temporary life in order to aid these who will answer my call." She settled her eyes on Enma, meeting his gaze evenly despite her size. Lamps beside his throne flickered, light dropping. Yet she glowed. "I can save your son. I can save the worlds. I shall save them all with their help. And so shall I rest. So shall I find my salvation through your own. And so shall I-" She waved a hand before her towards a lantern, causing it to burst into light. "Fine my own way home."

Enma nodded. "Heal my son, then save these worlds. Or this life I am granting will be of little use to you. I shall make sure you never rejoin the Inari, Asurha, or any other living or dead soul."

She nodded, bowing and swishing a kimono sleeve to floor.

Page break

Asurha stood at foot of Ko-Enma's bed, starring at his still form. He was by all appearances sleeping, his teenage form's face peaceful. Yet his temple was bruised darkly, his right arm in bandages. He wore a white garment, traditional of a sick room.

The only other figure in the room was Botan, who stood by the door trembling slightly. Ko-Enma in his current state scared her deeply, unsettling the natural balance of her life. A god was not injured…that's not how it worked.

"Botan, that is your name?" Asurha's voice crept across the dimply lit room, waking the Spirit Guide from her thoughts. Botan nodded. "Very well, could you please put out the lights? I only need a candle."

Botan blinked, rolling her left sleeve up and reaching out to the nearest lamp first, extinguishing it. Then she walked around them room, putting each of the other three lamps out. Then she took a candle from one, handing it to Asurha unlit.

White hair was brushed back roughly, purple eyes glancing from Ko-Enma to the candle. "He is weak…his form is draining him even as he sleeps to recover. He would lay like this until either this world shatters or until he simply fades." She held the candle out in front of her, closing her eyes. "Botan, please do not look."

Pink eyes blinked in answer as the blue haired girl opened her eyes to ask why, but a suddenly brilliant flash of light silenced her and closed her eyes. However it was only a flash. Botan blinked in the darkness, trying to let her eyes adjust.

A small hand took her own and guided her to a lamp. "Light it now, please."

Botan blinked, fumbling to press the button which would light the candles and the wick which rested in oil. After a moment of fumbling a soft yellow light crept across the room. Botan turned instinctively toward Ko-Enma.

He lay unmoved, yet the teenage face which had rested there before now was that of a small child's. Ko-Enma slumbered peacefully. His chest rising and falling. The dark bruise, appearing even harsher on his temple remained however. Asurha spoke softly. "I cannot waste my energy on such superficial wounds. I broke his transformation however. He can rest in this form, regaining his energy until he is well enough to wake." With that she walked to the wooden door and stroke out, not saying another word.

Page break

The human world, the Negenkai, humid and hot. The air was stifling and hard to truly inhale. A storm raged overhead, no rain, only lightning, blistering winds, dark clouds, which blotted out the sky and sun. Thunder rumbled and shook the very earth as it cried out its wrath. The storm raged on, covering the land from one horizon to the next.

As soon as the portal closed, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei could feel the difference in the air. Each looked at the sky above them, worry lining their faces. Asurha however remained calm, even as the wind whipped her hair about and tugged at her kimono, she stood still. In life her hair and eyes had changed little. Her clothing was darker, more real. And her skin had the tint of life, however faint. Yet she was for all the pulse thrumming in her veins, still every much as otherworldly. She strode through the forest, which the had been dropped into, gracefully and without sound. She left the others to follow.

Yusuke quickly however caught up with her. "Where are we going?"

"Water rests in this world. Guarded by twins of earth."

"You said that! Where are these 'twins' and what are they?" Yusuke had to raise his voice over the wind. She had claimed that fire would destroy the human world. Yet wind raged, which is what she had said would harm the spirit world. Yusuke shook his head, confused.

She stopped, looking back at him first, then leveling her gaze with the other boys. She reached out with her hand, pointing towards two large mountains. "Water rests between the twins of earth. You must release it. Fire shall be quenched."

Kuwabara furrowed his brow. "What fire?"

As if in answer, lighting lit the world around them, blinding light piercing the darkness of the storm. The bolt traveled downward, erupting into a pillar of fire that rained across the forest south of them. However from where they stood the fire appeared one small red ball. Yet Kurama inhaled. The fire was near the city…and the wind blew forward, stirring the flames to move towards where their homes lay.

Asurha was silent. She simply turned and continued to walk through the undergrowth. Each follow quickly.

After sometime, watching the fire on the horizon grow ever brighter, they came into view of a small building set on a small single paved road. The road wound to the south, leading to this small outpost. Upon reaching the pavement Asurha looked at Kurama. "There's something you all need to hear. Humans' hatred is erupting…check your technology. You will understand."

Kurama looked towards the single level building, walking towards it and trying to door. Sure enough it was unlocked. No cars rested outside, and upon entering the small room there proved to be no sign of any other people. He wondered for the purpose of the building when his eyes rested on monitors resting on a desk. The gray brick walls were cold, industrial-like. And he soon understood why. "Yusuke, this is a look-out post for watching the dam."

Yusuke blinked, understanding dawning. "Water…" He turned to Asurha quickly. "We open the dam and the water will keep that damn fire from reaching the city…but what does that have to do-"

The woman nodded. "It will save your homes. But it is not where the Element rests. This is only to show you what must be done." She gestured toward a radio. "Listen to the voices of humans."

Kuwabara quickly turned on the machine, turning the dial to what he knew was a news station.

"Peace talks between United Nations today fell apart. The meeting was held in an attempt to ease the stress with the continued presence of America in the middle east. Countries Iran and Syria left peace negotiations, although hope still remains of settling these disputes-" The channel changed. "Forest fires through out North Western United States claim millions of dollars in damages as well as over 100 lives. The fires swept through northern California and are reaching inwards with the aid of high winds."

Another channel. "Chinese authorities claim that a secret invasion of government controlled news and institutions has led to an uprising by the Chinese people. Gun-fire erupted outside of a large University this morning along with bomb threats permeating the outlying buildings." Another. "Israeli and Palestinians have declared war over a recent 'invasion' by Palestinian rebels. The opposing forces, both equipped with substantial military power, began operations this morning." Kuwabara pulled his hand away from the radio.

"What's going on?"

Asurha sighed. "Humans' hatred is coming through. Fire shall consume all, whether by nature or by human efforts." She looked at Kuwabara. "Balance must be restored if your people are to survive."

Kurama's voice whispered through the room. "Opening the dam, if that is your intention, would cause flood problems throughout the city."

She shook her head. "The Element will see to that." She walked just outside the door and gestured to the closer of the two mountains, then to the other. "She rests there."

Page break

End of chapter 3


End file.
